EL LLANTO DE CRISTAL
by ShenLong35
Summary: -Esta historia que la cuenta una entidad desconocida se trata de los acontecimientos que se dieron lugar antes del incidente del Imperio de Cristal(se basa en el video THE TALE OF ONE SHADOW .


-Hola este es mi primer fan fic y espero que les guste.  
-Soy un fan de My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad. Este fanfic se inspira en el video THE TALE OF ONE SHADOW .

El llanto de cristal.

-Mi nombre es el Nonato Dragón, y soy el único que sabe lo que les voy a contar acontinuación.

-Todos conocen al Rey Sombra como un unicornio de corazón negro como la noche, que esclavizó el Imperio de Cristal hace mil años. Pero¿realmente en Ecuestria existe cierta maldad en un unicornio?¿y por qué el Rey Sombra fué destruido? La respuesta a todo es que el Rey Sombra no es un poni, y tiene otro nombre: Darkness.

-Comencemos mil a os atrás, después de la derrota del terrible Discord, el reino de Ecuestria estaba en proceso de restablecimiento armónico, ahora que cuentan con las princesas Celestia y Luna para protegerlos e inspirarlos.  
Más, sin embargo, pronto las hermanas nobles tendrían que resolver otra situación.

-En el Ártico de Ecuestria, como sabemos, se ubica ni más ni menos que el Imperio de Cristal, que en ese entonces era un hermoso imperio, pero en esa época tenían un secreto, habían perdido a su último gobernante; incapaces de encontrar uno, pronto los ponis de cristal caerían en la desesperación, volviéndose vulnerables a los enemigos. Pero eso no les impedía mostrar su paz y pureza aún en dificultades. Lo que no sabían, es que criaturas malignas se percataron de su punto débil, y estaban dispuestos a atacar a ese hermoso imperio para su propio beneficio. Lo que no contaban estas criaturas, es que no fueron los únicos que se percataron del sufrimiento que padecía el imperio. Un unicornio viajero llamado Sombra , que se encontraba cerca de esos rumbos, no permitiría que las fuerzas del mal perjudicaran ponis inocentes.

-Las primeras criaturas que intentaron apoderarse del Imperio fueron unos lobos malignos, que esperaban a que perdieran a su gobernante para protegerlos;y sin las hermanas nobles cerca no habr a quien los detuviera, pero de pronto, el macho alfa fue repelido por una r faga de luz:

-Lobos= y t qui n demonios eres? s , qui n te cres que eres para atacarnos?

-Sombra= les advierto que no se acerquen! Si van a ese lugar ser n purificados y destruidos. Valoren sus vidas.

-Lobos= s , claro! Si es as por qu nos frenas, eh? para protegernos?  
o es que acaso sabes que ese imperio est fr gil?

-Sombra=no lo repetir otra vez huyan!

-Lobos = NO NOS SUB-ESTIMES PONY!

-Sombra= se los advert !

-Mientras los lobos atacan a Sombra, l enciende una enorme luz de su cuerno y manda a volar a todos los lobos malignos. Los lobos temborosos huyen con el rabo entre las piernas.

Sombra=(todo termin . Todo esto empez a ocurrir desde que la pureza de ese Imperio empez a debilitarse considerablemente Qu habr ocurrido?) eh?

-Sombra se percat al instante de que no estaba solo. Una de las ponis de cristal Autumn Gem , observ todo, pero no le di importancia, di media vuelta, y se march . La poni de cristal regres al Imperio asombrada , pero emocionada, se encontr con sus conocidos de cristal e intent explicar.

-Poni de cristal= por qu regresaste tan r pido? lograste dar con las hermanas nobles?

-Autumn Gem= Bueno... a eso iba, pero v a unas criaturas feas y numerosas acercandoce al imperio, iba a regresar para avisarles, pero alguien los detuvo. Un unicornio los derrot de un solo golpe. Quer a decirle algo pero se march !

-1era Poni de cristal = te di miedo ir y planear todo eso como excusa?

-Autumn Gem= no lo invent , es la verdad!

-2da Poni de cristal= tranquila Gem, sabes que el imperio de cristal est en apuros, y nuestra ltima esperanza es que llames a las hermanas nobles para que nos ayuden.

-1era poni de cristal= Cierto, t mate un respiro, y luego de regreso al viaje, a no ser que quieras que alguien m s vaya en tu lugar.

-Autumn Gem= No no, ya voy.

-Poni de cristal= Recuerda Gem. todo depende de t .

-Unos momentos despu s, Autumn Gem parte del imperio a buscar a las hermanas nobles (Celestia y Luna) en direcci n al sur. Cuando de repente, oy un fuerte rugido en direcci n al este,al voltear vi una gran silueta negra en forma de drag n, sab a que ten a una importante misi n, pero los rugidos de la enorme criatura cada vez parec an m s furiosos, pero la poni quer a continuar en su viaje y continu hasta que se di cuenta de que ese drag n estaba peleando contra algo.

-Autumn Gem = Ser que ...

No pudo contener m s la curiosidad y fu a ver qu estaba pasando. Al llegar, v a la enorme criatura peleando con ni m s ni menos que Sombra.

-Autumn Gem = ¡ah! Es l!

-Drag n= aquellos insectos que se meten en mi camino la pagar n muy caro! fuera de mi camino poni!

-Sombra permanece callado y serio, enfureciendo al dra s.

-Drag n= Quedaste avisado DESAPARECE, PONI!

-Lanza una bola de fuego que aparentemente impacta a Sombra. Pero Sombra no se dejar a vencer tan f cilmente. Se coloc encima del drag n y lanz un destello, cegando al drag n y oblig ndolo a retirarse adolorido.

-Drag n= MI OJO, MI OJO! ME VENGARE DE TI PONI!

-Autumn Gem se alegra de que ese misterioso poni venciera al final, per al cabo no sali ileso. Recibi de parte del drag n una quemadura de segundo grado en su brazo izquierdo.

-Sombra= Uh!...ese drag n era m s poderoso de lo que pens . Si hubiera fallado un poco m s estar a acabado.

-Autumn Gem= te puedo ayudar?

-Sombra se sorprende de la presencia de la poni tan cerca de l.

-Sombra= qu haces aqu sola?

-Autumn Gem= Iba a una importante misi n y no pude evitar ver lo que hiciste. Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentar a ese drag n no te di miedo?

-Sombra= Claro que s . Pero no iba a dejar que ese drag n devorara tu pueblo uh!...

-Autumn Gem = ESTAS bi n? qu te pas?

-Sombra= Deb a ser cuidadoso, ese drag n era muy r pido, si hubiera sido inprudente me hubiera atrapado. Fu una estrategia arriesgada.  
Por cierto qu misi n ten as que hacer como para salir de la seguridad de ese imperio t sola?

-Autumn Gem= Con mucho gusto te lo dir a,pero qu tal si vamos a mi casa para atenderte esa herida?

-Sombra duda.

-Sombra= Lo siento, pero no puedo.

-Autumn Gem= Pero, si est s herido y cansado y este lugar no es seguro, por favor!

-La poni pone la cara tierna, Sombra, al no soportarlo, acepta suspirando; mientras tanto, no muy ejos de ellos, ua especie de niebla negra los observava. Ese era Darkness .

-Darkness es un espectro espantoso que pocas veces se aparece a la vista de los ponis. Tiene la capacidad de indagar en los sentimientos de las criaturas para luego jugar con ellas y oscurecer su coraz n, y as poder separar su alma del cuerpo, encerr ndola en un lugar desconocido y controlando su cuerpo y sus capacidades para luego fusionarlas con sus poderes y convertirse en un ser poderoso.

-En la casa de Autumn Gem, ella le explica la situaci n del imperio mientras le cura la herida a Sombra.

-Autumn Gem= El Imperio de Cristal se caracteriza por la alegr a que transmitimos. Siempre estuvimos en armon a, hasta el d a de hoy, que perdimos a nuestra gobernante. Necesitamos a un l der puro que nos inspire a seguir adelante. Poco despu s nos enteramos de que el reino de Ecuestria fu salvado del caos por dos nobles hermanas; ese es nuestro rayo de esperanza. No tenemos a qui n recurrir, por eso me ofrec voluntariamente a traer a las nobles hermanas para que nos ayuden.

-Sombra= Estoy de acuerdo en que ellas pueden ayudarles, pero como lo has visto, ya es peligroso para t o cualquiera salir del imperio, hay criaturas que quieren lastimarlos por que ya se enteraron de su gran p rdida.

-Autumn Gem= S , pero qu podemos hacer?

-Sombra se qued pensando en una soluci n.

-Sombra= tienes papel?

-Gem = Eh?

-Sombra= tienes papel para escribir?

-Gem= s pero, para qu ?

-Autumn Gem le da una hoja tama o carta a Sombra, luego l invoca con su magia una pluma roja y comienza a escribir. El escribi con letras rojas brillantes-El imperio de cristal est en problemas, s n su nica esperanza-Luego dobl la carta para formar u avi n, la hechiz , y la arroj por la ventana.

-Sombra= Esa carta se dirigir directamente hacia la ubicaci n exacta de las hermanas noble, tardar unos d as pero eso bastar .

-Gem = C mo sabes d nde estan?

-Sombra= Por su magia, tengo la capacidad de detectar, ubicar y definir las fuentes de magia de las criaturas.

-Gem= vaya! Eres asombroso.  
Ah por cierto, me llamo Autumn Ge mo te llamas?

-Sombra= Posiblemente me llamo Sombra.

-Gem= qu quieres decir con posiblemente?

-Sombra= Desconozco mis or genes, no s mucho de m mismo, y n nde debo ir. Por eso es que viajo por Ecuestria. Busco el lugar que me corresponde. Y hasta el d a de hoy no tengo ni una sola pista.

-Gem= Pero no te rendir s verdad?

-Sombra= No.

-Gem= Puedes quedarte hasta que te recuperes y, aunque no quiero que eso pase, en caso de que no tengas un lugar a donde ir, puedes venir a vivir conmigo, si quieres.

-Sombra= por qu eres amable conmigo? qu hice para que te agradara?

-Gem= Reconozco las intensiones de los ponis por sus acciones. No todos son capaces de arriesgar su vida como t lo has hecho, y eso vale mucho para m .

Sombra= sabes? Eres la primera poni que habla conmigo y me trata gentilmente. En general, siempre soy abucheado por los ponis, como si no confiaran en m , y ni si quiera los conozco. Es horrible. Agradezco tu hospitalidad, Se orita Gem.

-Gem= Es lo menos que po...

-El ruido de alguien tocando la puerta la interrumpe.

-Gem= me disculpas un momento?

-Sombra= adelante!

-Autumn Gem abre la puerta y ve que son sus amigas poni.

-1era poni= se puede saber por qu no has ido, Gem?

-2da poni= es que se te olvid lo que hablamos?

-Gem= Adivinen qu Las hermanas nobles vendr n en algunos d as!

-2da poni= No es posible c mo puede ser?

-Gem= recuerdan al poni que mencion esta tarde? Escribi una carta y con su magia la envi directamente hacia las hermanas nobles. Nos salvamos.

-1era poni= en serio? y d nde est l ahora?

-Gem= Descansando en mi sill n. Fu herido de gravedad por un drag n.

-1era Poni = ah s? viste lo?

-Gem= Lo v luchar, a l no le importa el poder como creo que ustedes creen, l s lo...

-2da poni= Gem, linda, c lmate s ? Est bi n si tienes miedo,nosotras iremos en tu lugar est bi n?

-Sombra= es peligroso salir del imperio en este momento!

-Respondi Sombra mostr ndose ante las ponis.

-Sombra= Por si no se han dado cuenta, hay criaturas esperando a que el imperio se descuide para emboscarlo. Adem s ella ya les dijo que las hermanas nobles vendr n pronto. Por favor eviten pelear entre ustedes.

-Ponis= De acuerdo.-No hay problema. Que pasen buenas noches.

-Las ponis se van y cuando Autumn Gem cierra la puerta ellas hablan.

-1era poni= viste a ese poni?

-2da poni= s y no conf o en l! y t ?

-1era poni= Yo tampoco c mo puede Autumn Gem confiar en un poni como l? no tiene sentido!

-2da poni= Es seguro que tiene malas intenciones.

-1era Poni = uhu!

-Mientras se marchaban a casa, un cuervo que estaba escuchando su conversaci n se v del Imperio y se dirigi directamente hacia Darkness, quien al enterarse de la situaci n sonr e de forma macabra.

-Al d a siguiente.

-Sombra hab a recobrado fuerza suficiente para continuar su viaje sin saber que el imperio caer ante una terrible amenaza.

-Gem= de veras tienes que irte ya? Sigo pensando que deber as quedarte, al menos hasta que lleguen las hermanas noble.  
Tal vez podr an ayudarte a encontrar tus or genes tambi n.

-Sombra= lo siento Gem, pero no puedo! No tengo la confianza de tus amigas como para quedarme m s tiempo, y temo que eso haga que desconf en de t tambi n y no quiero eso.

-Gem= te deseo suerte Sombra!-dice llorando.

-Sombra= No llores por favor, prometo que ir a visitarte cuando hayan resuelto todo est bi n?

\- Autumn Gem asiente con la cabeza.

-Gem= Sombra, aunque sientas que est s solo, recuerda que aqu tienes una amiga a quien puedes recurrir.

-Sombra = Lo har  
adi s Gem.!

Sombra -Gem = adi s!

-Y as el unicornio Sombra parti del impeio de cristal para buscar sus or genes.  
-Mientras tanto, en el Imperio de Cristal. Tocan a la puerta de Autumn Gem. Son sus amigas, molestas le preguntan.

-Ponis= d nde est ese unicornio? s ! d nde?

-Gem= se fu por que ustedes lo ofendieron! por qu preguntas?

-1era poni= porque tambi n se fu nuestro preciado CORAZON DE CRISTAL!

-Gem = QUE?

-2da poni= LO QUE OISTE! TU GRAN AMIGO SE FUE CON NUESTRO UNICO MEDIO DE DEFENSA!

-1era poni= QUE NOS DICES DE TU AMIGO AHORA GEM?!

-Gem= YO...YO...!

-1era poni= olv dalo Gem, ni te molestes en decirnos d nde se fu . Lo encontraremos nosotros.  
vamonos!

-Autumn Gem no lo pod a creer, y no lo iba a hacer.  
-Mientras los ponis de cristal buscaban a sombra en una direcci n, Autumn Gem, llorando, busc a Sombra desesperadamente. Y mientras corr a, su apariencia cambiaba, de ser una brillante y alegre poni de cristal a una deprimida poni emo(lo mismo le pasaba al resto de los ponis de cristal mientras buscaban al unicornio).

-Gem= Sombra! SOMBRA! SOMBRA DONDE ESTAS?! SOMBRA!

-De repente tropieza y cae inconciente en la fr a nieve.

-Mientras tanto, en el castillo de las hermanas nobles.

-Luna= HERMANITA HERMANITA, TENEMOS UN GRAN PROBLEMA!

-Celestia = Qu pasa Luna?!

-Luna= acaba de llegar esta carta VOLANDO!

-Celestia= D jame leerla.

-Carta de Sombra sin firma= el imperio de cristal est en problemas, son su nica esperanza!

-Celestia= el imperio de cristal?

-Luna= es un peque o reino ubicado en el rtico de Ecuestria, se dice que es un reino armonioso y parece que algo les sucedi !  
qu hacemos querida hermana?

-Celestia= preparate hermana!  
ning n poni en Ecuestria caer mientras nosotros estemos aqu !

-Luna= estoy contigo!

-Mientras tanto.

\- = Gem ... Gem ... GEM ... DESPIERTA!

-Autumn Gem despierta y lo primero que v es a quien queria ver primero.

-Gem= SOMBRA!  
QUE BUENO QUE TE ENCUENTRO!

-Sombra= pero qu te pas Gem, por qu estas en ese estado?!

-Gem= alguien rob el coraz n de cristal!

-Sombra= qu ?!

-Gem= El coraz n de cristal es nuestro nico m todo de defensa y eso no es lo peor! todos cren que t fuiste quien lo rob y yo s que no es cierto! TIENES QUE HACER ALGO SOMBRA!

-Sombra= Gem,t sabes que yo...

-Sombra no soportaba verla en ese estado tan lamentable, pero sab a perfectamente que no pod a hacer nada.

-Gem = Sombra!

-A continuaci n, Sombra, con su magia se desprende de su Roja bufanda(que era la nica cosa que le daba esperanza de vida) para d rsela a Gem.

-Gem = Sombra?

-Sombra= yo... proteger ... el imperio!

-Se va en una direcci n, donde est el coraz n de cristal y el responsable de todo esto.

-Sombra=(siento la presencia del coraz n de cristal junto a una presencia maligna. Nunca sent una aura como esa. De seguro se percat de m y esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para emboscar a los ponis. No lo permitir cueste lo que cueste!)

-Sombra llega al luga la criatura Darkness contemplando el coraz n de cristal.

-Darkness= Hermoso no lo cres? Un objeto tan preciado, portadora de tanto poder que qui n lo tenga se volver invensible!

-Sombra mantiene la seria mirada defensiva mientras Darkness habla.

-Darkness= Yo s muy bi n qui n eres, Sombra. T perteneces a aquella clase de potros que nadie comprende. t eres, un poni guerrero! pero no cualquier guerrero! Uno REAL.

-Sombra= un poni guerrero real?

-Darkness= SI; aquellos que viven cada d a de su vida como una batalla contra el destino, siempre preperado, siempre decidido, y cuya victoria no es derribar al oponente, sino alcanzar sus metas,ESA ES SU VICTORIA.  
Es una l stima que no siempre puedan ganar hah!

-Sombra= t tanpoco erse dif cil de definir!  
Eres una entidad maligna que no le importa en lo absoluto la vida de otros sino en su propio beneficio.

-Darkness= Mmm...muy cerca, pero no directo.  
Me llamo Darkness, una criatura que separa las almas de los cuerpos de los ponis d biles para apoderarme de su cuerpo y poderes para ser INVENCIBLE.  
Pero... quiero hacer una excepci n contigo!

-Sombra= qu ?!

-Darkness= Lamento mucho dec rtelo, pero es imposible para t encontrar un lugar en Ecuestria, todos te temen por s lo mirarte, te creen un poni malvado sin importar lo que hagas...

-Autumn Gem, quien desde el principio estuvo escuchando la conversaci n, observando a Sombra, piensa.

-Gem=(no es del todo cierto Sombra, yo s qui n eres y lo aprecio mucho).

-Darkness=...tienes unas capacidades impresionantes Sombra y quiero darte la oportunidad de que lo aproveches adecuadamente.

-Sombra= y de qu forma?

-Darkness= muy simple! Olv da toda esa compaci n que sientes hacia los d biles.

-Sombra= pero qu dices?!

-Darkness= qu no es obvio? Todos los ponis te juzgan como malvado, creen que eres malvado; si eso es lo que quieren, d mosle lo que quieren.  
Has sufrido demasiado por la ignorancia de los ponis. Es hora de que vengues tus sufrimientos de una vez POR TODAS!

-Sombra= SILENCIO DARKNESS!  
esa no es mi forma de ser. A m no me importa lo que digan de m , no importa lo mal que me traten!

-Darkness= Mi consejo es que lo pienses bi n.  
No te gustar n las consecuencias.

-Sombra= basta de palabras! devuelve el coraz n de cristal ahora mismo para evitar m s problemas!

-Darkness = Eh ... Yo anuncio lo del te.

-La batalla comienza con una colisi n entre ambos; Sombra lanza una r faga de luz, pero Darkness lo esquiva f cilmente. Luego l embiste a Sombra, pero l lo evade con una velocidad(similar a la del personaje del Manga Inu Yasha Sessho Maru).

-Darkness= tienes estilo!

-Darkness embiste varias veces a Sombra, pero l las esquiva. Luego se le v una luz en el casco derecho de Sombra, l forma una linea brillante del cual salen cristales rojizos que impactan en Darkness.

-Darkness= ahg!...Tienes varios trucos escondidos, a ver qu m s tienes.

-Sombra luego invoca una espada de cristal rojo y brillante y comienza la embestida. Darkness esquiva los ataques con dificultad.

-Darkness= por qu arriesgas tu vida por ellos?!  
no conf an en t , no valoran lo que haces por qu lo haces?!

-Sombra no responde y contin a con el ataque.

-Darkness= ES QUE NO TE IMPORTAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS, O CREES QUE TE RECONOCERAN POR ESTO?!

-Sombra= no pierdas tiempo hablando Darkness!  
no dejar que vidas inocentes caigan por tus ambiciones!  
NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA DARKNESS!

-Sombra lanza su espada, pero Darkness la esquiva; para su sorpresa, Sombra lo patea por at que no di buen resultado.

-Darkness = Jejejejeje ...

-Sombra= qu es tan gracioso?!

-Darkness= Tienes la intenci n de detenerme como sea, pero no lo haces, quieres atacarme con todo tu poder, pero te detienes.  
qu te ocurre Sombra? por qu no peleas en serio?  
no creo que no quieras deshacerte de m , si sabes que soy una amenaza para el Mundo.  
Espero que no est s pensando ganar tiempo hasta que lleguen los ponis de cristal dado que est n lejos...  
acaso tienes miedo, Sombra? temes perder tu vida?

-Sombra= Habla todo lo que quieras Darkness, nada de lo que intentes funcionar conmigo.

-Darkness= temes no poder encontrarla, verdad?!

-Sombra= eh!

-Darkness= o mas bi n, temes descubrir que nadie te espera?!

-Sombra empieza a ponerse nervioso por las palabras de Darkness, mientras recuenda un sue o que diariamente aparece: La silueta de una poni, cuyo rostro no se distingue porque est a contra luz, que clama su nombre.

-Silueta poni=( Sombra...!)

-Sombra= c mo sabes que...?!

-Darkness= es mi especialidad! Bi n, no puedo ubicar a las criaturas a distancia como t , pero puedo leer su alma, sus emociones sus miedos! sus debilidades.  
T buscas a una poni que aparece en tus sue os. No puedes evitar pensar en ella, quieres saber qu intentaba decirte en ese sue o. La raz n principal de que crees que tu nombre es Sombra se debe al v nculo que tiene tu sue o con una carta que encontraste...

-Sombra = ¡Basta!

-Darkness=...es lo que te da la voluntad de seguir adelante NO?

-Sombra = Relajación!

-Darkness=me pregunto cu ndo te dar s cuenta de que...

-Sombra = ¡Basta!

-Darkness=...en realidad...

-Sombra= no lo digas!

-Darkness=...no hay nadie esper ndote...

-Sombra = C llate!

-Darkness = ... Que est s Completamente ...

-Sombra= NO LO DIGAS!

-Darkness = SOLO!

-Sombra= BASTAAAAA!

-Sombra empez a perder la raz n y comenz a disparar r fagas. Darkness las esquiva mientras prepara su tiro. Sombra lanza su ltima r faga, Darkness la evade y dispara al instante impactando en el pecho de Sombra que cae al suelo. Autumn Gem se qued inm vil, Darkness se acercaba lentamente a Sombra sonriente.

-Darkness= Ese fu tu punto d bil, esos sue os y esperanzas que al final...

-Sombra reacciona y r pidamente contraataca con otra r faga, que se transform en un gran pilar de cristal rojo, esta vez lo impacta y lo manda a volar y cae d bil al suelo. Sombra se acerca para darle el tiro de gracia.

-Sombra = Se acab, Oscuridad. Tasa de preparación!

-Darkness = Él ... jejeje ... hehehehehehe ...

-Sombra= de qu te r es?

-Darkness= mira la marca de tu costado!

-Sombra voltea a ver su cuttie mark y se sorprendi . Aquel pilar de cristal cambi de ser rojo brillante a ser gris y negro.

-Sombra= QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

-Darkness, riendo aprovecha la confusi n para envolver a Sombra con su cuerpo y hundirlo. Sombra se da cuenta de que el suelo se rompe, y eso se debe a que est n justo sobre un lago congelado. El piso se rompi y los dos se hundieron en el agua. En el fondo, Sombra lucha por salir, pero Darkness no lo dej . Poco a poco, Sombra se estaba ahogando y congelando hasta que qued inconciente.

-Sombra=( ser cierto? no tengo un lugar a donde ir?)

FLASH BACK:

-Sombra= Desconozco mis or genes, no s mucho de m mismo, y n nde debo ir. Por eso es que viajo por Ecuestria. Busco el lugar que me corresponde, y hasta el d a de hoy no tengo ni una sola pista.

-Gem= Pero no te rendir s verdad?

-Sombra=no.

-Gem= Puedes quedarte hasta que te recuperes y, aunque no quiero que eso pase, en caso de que no tengas un lugar a donde ir, puedes venir a vivir conmigo, si quieres.

-Sombra= por qu eres amable conmigo? qu hice para que te agradara?

-Gem= Reconozco las intensiones de los ponis por sus acciones. No todos son capaces de arriesgar su vida como t lo has hecho, y eso vale mucho para m .

-Sombra= sabes? Eres la primera poni que habla con migo y me trata gentilmente. Por lo normal siempre soy abucheado por los ponis, como si no confiaran en m , y ni si quiera los conosco. Es horrible. Agradesco tu hospitalidad Se orita Gem.

-Gem= Sombra, a n que sientas que est s solo, recuerda que aqu tienes una amiga a quien puedes recurrir.

-1era poni= viste a ese poni?

-2da poni= s y no conf o en l! y t ?

-1era poni= Yo tampoco c mo puede Autumn Gem confiar en un poni como l? no tiene sentido!

-2da poni= Es seguro que tiene malas intenciones.

-1era Poni = uhu!

FIN DE FLASH BACK.

-Sombra=(siempre siempr me rechazaban, siempre desconfiaban de m )

-Silueta negra= Sombra...

-Sombra=( y ser sierto que en realidad nadie me est esperando?)

-Darkness = Mmm?

-Sombra=(no importaba lo que hac a o lo que dijera,nadie confiaba en m . Y si me involucro en la vida de los ponis, termino perjudic ndolos sin intenci n. Yo...yo... ya...no puedo m s. Perd name...Gem)

-Darkness= finalmente se rindi , eh, perfecto, es la hora de comenzar.

-Darkness comienza el traslado de almas. Mientras tanto en la superf cie:

-Autumn Gem = SOMBRA! ... SOMBRAAA! ... RESPONDEME ... SOMBRA!

\- En el fodo del lago se v un resplandor verde y luego, l sale a la superficie.

-Gem= Sombra, est s bi n. Qu alivio, sab a que lo lograr as.

-Lo que Autumn Gem no sab a es que a quien estaba mirando ya no era m s el noble corcel que conoci .

-Y as , el espectro Darkness, con sus nuevos poderes, esclavis el Imperio de Cristal, y sellam El Rey Sombra .

\- el noble unicornio ha caido! Nadie sabe d nde qued su alma al final, probablemente est en el otro mundo.

-Ahora s lo quiero concluir una sola cosa. La magia de la amistad no result ser lo que parece, dado que no pudieron salvar a un magestuoso unicornio, con las m s nobles intenciones, siempre dispuesto a dar su vida por otros y que solamente quer a un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

-Hehehehehe ... Hahahahahahah ... hahahahahahahahah.

gracias por leer mi fan fic y cuentenme si les gust


End file.
